


Lunch Break

by BlackSheep115



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I have no excuse for that..., Sequel, Super-Saiyan-Cock, What Have I Done, What am I doing with my life?, maximum saiyan tongue access
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSheep115/pseuds/BlackSheep115
Summary: Bulma is spending her lunchbreak with Vegeta and they're drinking a huge glass of lamonade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Actually I just wanted to rite a quick smut before I start the exhausting long dialogue for "Pick Up Lines"'. Turns out this took me at least the same amount of time XD
> 
> And... I don't know. I just prefer to use only "she" and "he" instead of very flowery expressions for them. It's.. just my writing style. *sigh* I hope you don't mind. I, myself, enjoy to write and read fics this way much more.
> 
> Thanks to Sarah-World for helping, editing, correcting, improving.

 

Paper, pens, a telephone, post-its, notebooks, a keyboard and other different office utensils were scattered all over the floor next to her dark and heavy mahogany office table. He had wiped it all carelessly off the desk with one arm to have room to sit her on it and rip off all of her clothes in a heated motion. Her panties were all she was still wearing.

He admired the view in front of him with all his senses: her beautiful flawless body, her pretty face, slender neck, the swell of her perfect breasts, flat stomach and her endless, wonderful legs he was standing in between so she was forced to spread them wide open, very much to his delight, but to her pleasant anticipation as well. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

At the unmistakable sign of lust in his eyes, her heartbeat quickened, her pupils dilated, her skin prickled, her lips parted and her panties soaked instantly.

Noticing all these changes in her body and smelling her unique scent of arousal turned him on even more. She was as impatient as he was, there was no doubt about it, but still, he tried to take his time.

No matter how often they slept together, they still had the same strong attraction for each other as they had from the very first time.

Her fingernails caressed his scalp and shoulders while he held her, protectively and possessively, as they shared a deep and frenzied kiss. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of their passion while their bodies rushed towards each other as close as possible until his lips traveled slowly down her neck to her breast. He sucked and nibbled on her nipple, knowing she loved it and that the exciting sensation always went straight down to her core.

With one hand still on her back, the other hand made, with feathery light gentle touches, its way to her other breast just to knead and squeeze the puffy nipple between his fingers. After giving her breasts the proper attention they deserved, he trailed sweet kisses further down.

Before he placed his wonderful lips upon her sensitive skin, he licked the spot briefly and blew his hot breath against the wet spot, which made his kisses feel extremely hot, sexy and erotic. It made her gasp, squirm and writhe with every single one. It drove her crazy, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed him to blossom her beautiful flower so desperately.

He, of course, knew the effects his actions had on her, the triumphant smirk on his handsome face was proof of it.

As his wild driving kisses reached the hem of her panties, he simply ripped them off, which earned him an anticipated gasp from her plump lips. And right in front of him, between her wide spread legs, was the prize he was looking for.

Rosy, sweet, wet, beautiful, bejeweled.

He loved to call her piercing, a small ring with a pellet and a tiny diamond, his "Royal Jewelry". He'd seen much during his time in space but he had never seen jewelry in a woman's vagina. He'd been fascinated from the first moment he'd noticed it and he remembered that day very well. She'd been teasing him, dressed only in a towel; she'd met him in her room, walked seductively over to him, dropped her towel and bent over. He'd almost spilled himself in his pants.

He glanced up to her. One foot on the edge of the desk, the other on his strong shoulder, one hand behind her on the table to keep her balance, the other pulling on his hair signaling him not to wait any longer. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. She looked animalistic, honest, beautiful, pure. Slowly, oh, so agonitzingly slowly, he trailed kisses from her knee up to her thigh, causing her to hiss in anticipation and frustration.

"Argh... Vegeta!"

He smirked smugly because he was doing it on purpose. Eventually he took care of her sweet jewelry box. He was addicted to looking at the piercing, playing with it, licking and sucking on it, not to mention how much she loved his fascination with it.

After all, that was what she'd had in mind when she'd gone to the piercer shortly after she'd broken up with Yamcha. He'd never liked to go down on her and, when he had, he hadn't done it decently, no, he wouldn't take his time, he hurried, did it carelessly, he didn't make her cum on his mouth, just licked a few times over her outer lips and that was it. It had been all about getting it done as fast as possible, only interested in his own satisfaction, just like every sexual encounter they'd shared.

Unlike Vegeta, who was taking his time, enjoying every second exploring every last inch of her delicious body as if it were the very first and very last time. He clearly loved pleasuring her.

The kisses he trailed up on the inner sides her thighs were driving her crazy, she pulled harder on his hair, arching her back, bulging her hips towards him, wriggling under his firm but gentle grip in eager anticipation until he eventually rewarded her with what she desired so impatiently, for her display of pure exhilaration to his touch.

In moments like this one, when she moaned for him, he didn't feel like the slayer of uncountable souls, when she panted because of him, he didn't feel like the cruel torturer of all kinds of nations, when she groaned right in front of him, he didn't feel like the destroyer of planets with rare species of people, animals and greenery. No, in those moments he was just a man, a man living in the here and now, a man with no past, a man with tender hands, a man with the gift of making the woman right in front of him come undone and fall apart in pure bliss.

She took from him everything he was and made him complete in the exact same moment. She would never be his property, and yet, she was everything he had and needed. She was the most annoying person and the only one he would ever like to be with. She was both incredibly weak and the strongest person he'd ever met. She was the fire of his hell and the sweetness of his heaven.

He'd slept with many women before her, but he'd never pleasured them. He'd simply not cared and he hadn't known how much gratification it would give him until she demanded from him more than just a quick screw. She was a superb teacher who managed to turn him into an ambitious and desirous student, eager to attend the next class and be rewarded for his outstanding performance by hearing her screaming his name over and over again when he rocked her world.

And this time wouldn't be any different.

As she spread her legs wider, he couldn't help the cocky laugh that escaped his lips as he asked mockingly, "That eager, uh?!"

"I assumed you were letting me wait unnecessarily long because you needed full maximum Saiyan tongue access first in order to polish my royal diamond, my Prince," provocation and fire in her eyes as she shamelessly and breathy replied.

_Damn! Then let's go back to business._

He paid great attention to her little fruit, caressing it thoroughly with his skilled tongue, licking up her sweet nectar, 'polishing her royal diamond' as her moans became louder and her breath hitched. She was close and he knew how to push her over the edge.

He pushed one, then a second finger into her and started to massage her inner walls while he sucked and licked more vigorous on her lovely pearl until she pushed her hips up from the table and against his mouth. While trying to do this, she didn't notice at all that she'd tensed so much that her foot had slipped from the table and had kicked him in the chest.

He didn't mind, no, actually it made him even more aroused that she lost her sense of self-control due to his skillful caresses.

She was so lost in the pleasure her prince gave her she didn't even notice neither that, nor that she'd pulled as hard as she had on his thick dark mane while she'd screamed his name like a prayer to the gods... The sweet intensity of the orgasm she was experiencing possessed her, making everything else around her fade into white noise.

He loved every single minute of it!

She was still clenching and unclenching around his skilled fingers when he started to now lazily caress her vulva with his clever tongue until her orgasm finally faded and she laid exhausted, panting and limp on top of the expensive mahogany table, with one leg dangled over the edge of the desk, the other held with a gentle and secure grip over his shoulder, giving her time to catch her breath before the party could continue.

In time, she slowly came back to reality, the cloud of wonderful bliss leaving her mind. He stood up and leaned over her, embracing her in a way that made her feel vulnerable and protected, possessed and free, used and loved at the same time, a rare gaze full of affection in his raven black eyes which met her endless seas of azure blue.

"Was the polishing to your taste, Milady?" He asked teasingly.

"To my taste... mmm... What do I taste like?" She answered drowsily, still having a hard time refocusing again.

"Heaven," came the whispered answer before he locked his lips tenderly with hers, her flavor still on them.

Their at first lazy and fond kisses became passionate again as Vegeta picked Bulma up from the table to hold her more firmly while the changing in her position allowed her to pull down his tight, blue training spandex and free his erect member.

The gentle touch of her petite soft hands against his hot flesh caused him to groan, making her smirk cheekily, since this little minx knew exactly the effect she had on him, when she stroked him in ways he almost couldn't stand. Giving her pleasure had excited him beyond belief and just his sheer and enormous self-discipline stopped him from ejaculating right on her delicate hand.

"B-Bulma..."

That was enough. He couldn't endure this kind of torment anymore, so he grabbed her hips in a rough grip and pulled them forcefully closer to him, right on the edge of the desk. A breath full of surprise and anticipation escaped her plump lips and her eyes widened slightly at his manhandling.

She loved it.

It was thrilling! This strong man, handsome and dangerous, a man who'd destroyed entire planets just for fun, had stayed just for her, leaving everything behind, denying himself the leadership of the universe for her, and now had forgotten everything about himself in the pleasure she was giving him, he only had eyes for her, was all hers and as impatient and heated as she was to get down to business.

She let go of his pulsing manhood just to grab his narrow hips and pull him close to her too as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, pure passion and lust but also intimacy in their gaze. He ran his hand over the curves of her body, relishing in her perfection, from her slender neck down to the swell of her beautiful breasts and the flat of her soft belly, until he broke eye contact to look at the destination of his hand as she bucked her hips eagerly against his.

They leaned into each other, joining their foreheads as if they'd always belonged together, and watched as he slowly slid the length of his penis between her lips from bottom to top until her piercing lied on the small slit on top of his glans, looking like a little crown being in its rightful place as her labia embraces his shaft like the cape of a king. He then went back down and slowly up again, causing both to moan at the sensation of feeling the other one so close and still so far from their shared aim.

"Ah… Ve~Vegeta... Stop teasing me! I need you inside me as much as you do so what are you waiting for? Hmmh..." She sighed as she tried to pull him closer, but he stood dead still, smirking coyly.

"Maybe it requires a little bit of convincing? I think you should ask me _very_ nicely," was the innocent sounding but mocking response.

_'You want me to beg? Think again, buddy!'_

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, taking her time to think his words over carefully for a moment until she cockily replied. "Well, _I_ had my happy ending, continuing seems to be way more than I'd be allowed to ask for, and since it seems to be such a huge burden for you to pleasure me a second time, I better not bother you anymore, _Milord_." She winked at him with a cheeky smirk on her beautiful lips, unwrapped her strong legs from his waist and hopped from the table, leaving him behind completely befuddled.

It took him a second to comprehend what just happened. That was not how he'd imagined it. He wanted to dominate her, to have power over her, he wanted her to melt under his touch and to beg for him to give her what she desired so much. Instead, she just turned the tables and took away all the power he thought he had and used it and his needs against him.

_'That bitch! Damn... She's perfect, a worthy queen.'_

Before she could circle the desk and enjoy her small victory, he grabbed her by her small elbow and pushed her against the table. A surprised groan escaped her mouth as he bent her face down over the table and pressed his erection against her round buttocks.

 _Ah_.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" A chill was sent through her whole body as he whispered in such a low and husky voice in her ear as he leaned over her and entered her gently from behind, his hot breath still caressing her sensitive neck, heightening the sensation of every marvelous touch.

Every time he saw her like that, he remembered the moment he'd first seen her bend over, when she'd stood so brave and fearless in front of him in her room after she'd come out of the bathroom, covered only by a tiny towel. He'd wanted to yell at her for something unimportant to find some release for his mental restlessness in a heated fight, like they always did. Instead, he'd been left completely speechless, his mind absolutely empty as she'd taken the wind out of his sails when she'd dropped that tiny towel and exposed herself to him shamelessly and he'd imagined how he'd like to bend her over the bed and ravish her from behind.

Sometimes he made his dreams from that day come true again and pleasure her and take pleasure from her, like he'd wanted back then. Entering her agonizingly slowly with only the head of his member, pulling out and starting over and over again until she got feisty, screamed at him and sometimes turned around and scratched his chest, even hard enough to leave bruises.

It amused him.

She'd never begged him to take her though, as he'd once wished, but he also liked her fire even more anyway.

But today... Today neither of them had the patience for taking it slow as they were both way too impassioned. So he thrust with long and powerful strokes into her petite frame, fascinated and pleased that she could take it all, as her moans became screams of pleasure and pure bliss.

One of his large hands laid on top of her small one and intertwined gently but firmly with her delicate fingers, with the other he grabbed her slender waist while she dug her sharp nails into the strong flesh of his well-trained bottom to relish in every movement of his hip and the sensation of the flexing muscles.

"Ah... hn... fuck yes... Ve~ ah... Vegeta.. hmm... Ascend for me!"

"Ha! No. No Super-Saiyan-Cock for you today, woman," was the cocky response.

"Wha…?" She asked desperately and disappointedly, but unwilling to give up too fast.

"In 20 minutes you have that suuuper important meeting I'm ' _preparing_ ' you for. We don't want all the effort being for nothing, do we?" He breathed in her ear right before he kissed and nipped the soft and sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders, without losing his pace, sending chills of pleasure through her spine.

"M-Meeting? I... ah... I don't... hnk-know what you're... oh... talking ab-about..."

Obviously, she was lying. He knew how much she loved it, when he turned into a Super Saiyan. He didn't grow much, but the ki he radiated was as exciting to her as it was natural to him because the sensation of little electric waves ebbing all over her body gave her a pleasure she never knew was possible.

The tension in her beautiful body grew visible, her voice breaking as her climax was approaching, but right before she could find her sweet release he flipped her over and sat her on the table as she instinctively wrapped her slim legs around his narrow waist and clutched his shoulders and bottom while she gasped in anticipation. They exchanged a heated sight until a second passed and he was sure he had her full attention and made her even more impatient (obviously she knew what he was willing to give her) before he eventually fulfilled her wish and ascended, right before he entered her again with his golden ki flaming around them.

Her filled with surprise and lust widened eyes squeezed shut as she lost herself in the amazing pleasure his well-formed body was finally giving her, as she pressed her petite soft body against his hard muscles, feeling her nails break his skin where she dug them, her trembling legs tightened their hold while her walls clenched and unclenched around his manhood, screaming his name during a mind-blowing tremendous orgasm, and eventually he felt the hot sensation of his own release shoot through his body as he spilt himself in her with her name, not more than a whisper, on his lips as well.

They stayed closely intertwined, enjoying the after-glow of their pleasurable activities slowly fading, their panting becoming even breaths again.

"I knew you would," a cheeky smile played around her lust swollen lips as she hinted to his ascendancy before she kissed him appreciatively. He always enjoyed it as much as she did and had rarely denied her that incredible experience.

With no word, other than a deep look into her eyes, he tucked himself back and turned back to normal as he grabbed his water bottle and towel to go back to training.

After he exited her office, she walked with wobbly legs over to her small attached bathroom to clean herself, get some fresh clothes she wisely kept there and a washrag to clean up the mess they'd made on the table. On her way to the bathroom she smiled happily and pleased with a fond expression on her face.

"I love spending my lunch breaks with you, my Prince."


End file.
